


A lesson in manners

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Breeding Kink, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Fox/Wolffe, Explicit Consent, Fox wearing lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, Voice Kink, stoplight method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Comet was a brat and he usually got away with it. Except this time, Fox was absolutely unimpressed by his lack of manners, and took matters into his own hands - and not just that - to teach him an invaluable lesson in manners.[Read the tags carefully before proceeding.]
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe/Comet (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/Comet (Star Wars), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Comet (Star Wars)
Series: The Apocalypse Officers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564302
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	A lesson in manners

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [Odekiisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odekiisu/pseuds/Odekiisu) for their help and for beta-ing this work. 
> 
> My thanks go to all of the great peeps in a certain nsfw for cheering me on as I was writing. You all rock!

Comet had it coming, and Fox had had just enough of him being a little shit in his territory. That Comet played coy was one thing. But he had had to come over and challenge Fox, telling Fox how he would like to test on Fox what he had done to Wolffe. And Fox was patient, usually. And he was well-aware that Comet was doing it on purpose. Which brought them to their current predicament. 

Comet was straddling Fox’s laps, and did not even ask for permission before doing so, while Fox had his hand in his hair, tilting his head back. Exposing his neck - and the marks he knew were Wolffe’s. He knew that Wolffe would still go to the Pack, and he did not mind. He had no leg to stand on. But Comet was being a bit too carefree and there was no way Fox was going to tolerate his behaviour. 

“Looks like you may need to get spanked in the end, Pup.” 

“Oh? Would you really?” And Fox knew Comet was doing it on purpose, but if he were completely honest, he did not even mind playing that game. 

He leaned forward, his free hand reaching for Comet’s hip, holding him there while he ground against him. “Is it what you want, Pup?” His tone was low, almost a purr and no one would hear him except Comet. “Do you crave discipline so badly that you would come to me?”

“Well,” Comet’s voice was soft, a bit raspy - he sounded parched, “maybe I do? What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Fox groaned. “You’re a little shit, Corporal Brat. Get up.” He let go of Comet and rose, forcing him to get up lest he found himself on the ground. 

He caught Comet by the scruff of his neck and led him to his room - well, one of the rooms at 79’s he had claimed for his own a long while ago and had furnished for his needs. He manhandled Comet easily, and remained silent until they were inside and the door was locked. Only him and the other CCs had the key. 

Then, he whirled on Comet and caught him by the neck, applying no pressure, but forcing him back. Comet’s breath hitched under his fingers, and he could feel the soft noise he made rather than hear it. It was very clear that Comet was aroused by the situation. And while Fox could understand, it was not exactly what he was aiming for. Or rather, he deemed that Comet needed to get some pain to go with it. 

“Methinks you need a lesson in manners, Pup.” His voice was silky smooth, with the edge of command underlying it. “You come in my lair, and make demands? Has Wolffe not taught you better?” 

“Or maybe I decide when I need to have manners and when I don’t?” Comet was grinning, clearly enjoying himself. 

Fox stepped closed into Comet’s space, crowding him against the wall. He could feel his shuddering breath against his cheek as he leaned in, pressing himself against Comet. “I will enjoy spanking some manners into you, Comet. I will now slip into something a bit more comfortable, and you, you are going to undress and stand in front of the bed.” 

Comet’s moan sounded loud, and Fox could feel his shiver. He smiled predatorily. “You are good, you will get a reward. If you keep acting up, I will have to keep disciplining you. Clear?”

“Crystal.” 

Fox stepped back and pinned Comet with a stare. “Crystal whom, Pup?”

“Sir. Perfectly clear, sir.” And sure enough, Comet was still playing, but at least he got the title correctly. 

“Good boy,” was all Fox said as he leaned forward and kissed Comet’s jaw. “Now, do as I say.”

“Sir.” He spoke again when Fox was already retreating. “Sir?” 

“Yes, Pup?” 

Comet swallowed, his eyes almost black in the low light. He really looked enticing. Fox could not wait. “Would you wear the gift Wolffe gave you, please? I’m sure it will punish me even more. You know…” 

Fox smiled. He felt magnanimous - and to be honest, he liked that get-up enough to wear it. “I will, then.” Wolffe had assured Fox that no one had seen his gift, though he had told the Pack he had given Fox something special. Last time Wolffe had given Fox something special, it had been a blindfold and ropes that Koma had woven. And now, Fox was fairly sure that Comet had no idea what he had gotten himself into. It was fine by Fox. 

He went to the bathroom to prepare, taking with him a long box. He took his time. First the garter belt, in a bluish black lace that rose high on his waist, then the lacy panties - mostly sheer, in the same material. He loved the way they felt, loved the way they complimented his ass. He went on with the cincher, enjoying the slight pressure on him. Then went the stockings, so soft, a very sheer black edged with the same fabric as the rest of the ensemble. He put them on very carefully, and then, the thigh-high boots. High-heeled shoes were a weakness of his, and one that several of the vode who had sought him out favoured. He knew they made his legs look much longer, and accentuated the curve of his back. These boots were absolutely sinful and came up right under the top of his stockings - hinting at their presence, but otherwise making his look a bit more aggressive. 

Fox looked at his reflection, satisfied. He recalled how Wolffe had been unable to look away, how he had let Fox take charge - the reverence with which he had worshipped him. Of course, he would not expect that from Comet, but he was still certain he would make an impression. 

There was something else he would add to his outfit later, if Comet proved to need another incentive to behave. But for now, it was enough. 

He strolled out, his steps slow and measured, fully aware of how to achieve the best effect. He found Comet where he had asked him to be, standing in front of the bed, trying not to fidget and failing. Marks littered his skin, and Fox wanted to press his fingers into them, kiss and lick and bite into them. Comet made such lovely sounds. When he was not being a capital brat, that was. 

Fox knew when Comet saw him because he went still instantaneously, his eyes incrementally wider than a second before. Fox smiled as he prowled towards him. “Not what you expected, Pup?”

“Sir.” Comet croaked. “Better, sir.” And how handsome he looked, standing there in his naked glory, his gorgeous cock hard and leaking already. How pent up he must have been. 

“Good.” Fox came within arm’s length, and circled him. “Now, Pup, you need to be disciplined. But before we start, I want you to drink some water.” He motioned to the glasses and pitcher waiting on the coffee table. “Come back here once you have drunk.” 

Comet moved smoothly enough, and he drank deeply. Fox caught himself staring at his throat as he was swallowing. Once Comet was back in place, Fox spoke again, close to his ear, relishing the smallest shiver he got from Comet: “Now, I have to discipline you. I said spanking, but getting you across my knees might be too kind yet.” 

“Sir?” 

“I think I will tie you up.” Fox kissed his neck, as his hands caught gently Comet’s wrists. “After all, you do have an interest in ropework. I might bind you, and keep you upright. What do you think?”

“Please.” A small, warning bite. “Please, sir.” 

“You are strangely compliant. Almost like you want this to happen.”

Fox walked back in front of Comet, who might be aroused but remained absolutely unabashed. “Maybe. But you said you wouldn’t get me across your knee, sir.” 

“Maybe the ropes are too kind for you… But still.” Fox turned his back on Comet and walked back to the wall where his ropes were hanging. Thickness, length, use. They were all sorted out. He took the rigging ropes. 

Fox started with a simple chest harness, a shinju, adding wraps to what he normally would to make sure that Comet was comfortable. He worked quietly, checking the tension and making sure that it was secure - and comfortable - for Comet. 

“All good, Pup?”

“Green, sir.” Comet had been very quiet as Fox worked, his breathing deep and even. 

“Good. I will use another rope to tie your arms to your sides.” Where the first rope had been hemp, the one he used now was silk - unsuitable for suspension, but plenty enough to restrain Comet. He considered telling Comet that Koma had woven that rope, but he had a hunch that he knew that already.

Using the chest harness as a basis, Fox carefully bound Comet’s arms to his side, down to his elbows. He could try to touch himself, sure, but the movement would be uncomfortable in the extreme. He made sure that the suspension harness was still safe and secure before moving on. 

Pulling another length of hemp rope, he used it to secure Comet to the large rigging hook on the ceiling. He pulled until Comet had to stand upright - high enough to support him so he could stay standing, low enough to be comfortable. As he did, he checked with Comet to make sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground, with still a bit of ‘give’ to account for the next part. 

“Still good?” He reached for Comet's shoulder, gently squeezing in reassurance. Comet looked slightly dazed already. Fox waited until Comet confirmed it to go on. “Now, I will bind your leg, shin to thigh, and I will rig it in front of you, a bit off-center. It will allow you to rest your weight a bit more easily.” He felt it was important to explain - not just because some of his partners found it hot, but also because his tone helped ease them. 

For Comet’s leg, he used a variant of futomomo, more suitable for suspension - trial and error here had not been pleasant and it was a relief to him that he had found out by himself. As he worked, he remained aware of Comet’s body language, even as he explained what he was doing, and kept checking with him to make sure it was not painful. Satisfied, he added another length of rope to rig Comet securely. 

Fox had a look at his handiwork - the ropes were holding Comet up, his weight distributed between his torso and right leg. This setup had the added benefit of keeping him exposed. He had worked slowly not to overwhelm Comet - even if he needed punishment, the punishment would happen soon enough. 

He stepped closer again, gently touching Comet’s arm, up to his shoulder and down his back. He was a stunning sight - and he told him so. Hearing no reply, Fox checked in: “Comet? Colour?”

“Yellow. Give me a moment.” 

Fox waited, and as he did, went to the closet to consider his options. He had different types of flogs, crops, even a paddle he never used but it looked nice - was Fox a hoarder? Quite probably, but it was not like anyone minded. He turned his attention to Comet, coming back to his side, gently touching his cheek. 

“Green, sir.”

Fox smiled and nodded. He rewarded Comet with a light kiss, moving away as soon as Comet showed sign of deepening the kiss. “Good pup. Now, are you ready to be disciplined?”

“No. But you will anyway.” 

“Yes.” Fox’s smile was feral. “I hope you understand. Your punishment is not so much the spanking itself but the denial.” He gently caressed Comet’s neck, moving down his chest across the rope down to his hips, dipping along the lines of his body - stopping short of his aching cock. “I know you like to be punished. I will give you this. I will spank you, flog you, and tease you.” He kissed Comet with no warning as his right hand stroked his cock lightly, enjoying thoroughly the way Comet struggled against his bonds, swallowing his moans even as he sucked on his tongue. A painful mimicry of what could be. He went on, speaking against Comet’s lips, over his ragged breathing. “I will edge you until you learn your place, I will deny you until you show proper respect.” He nipped Comet’s lower lip. “And once you do, I will fuck you until you collapse and there is not a thought in your head except how hard you are, how much you need to come, and how full you are.” 

Comet wailed softly, straining to get more, to get closer to Fox, to get Fox to touch him more, but to no avail. “But we’re not there yet. You have been quite rude, after all.” 

There was something so endearing about the way Comet was looking at him, his expression pleading, his mouth slightly open. Fox sighed at the memory of those lips stretched around him, the care and eagerness Comet had displayed. Ah, but mercy would not come from reminiscing. 

He reached for the leather gloves he kept and put them on slowly, making sure Comet did not miss his movements. He then went back behind him, putting his gloved hands on Comet’s shoulders, taking in the smallest twitch in his shoulders. “I am going to warm your skin, Pup. Prepare your ass for the crop.” 

“The crop?” Fox was sure he heard a note of eagerness in Comet’s tone. He stored the information for later. 

“Yes, Pup. The crop. Spanking can be hard on the hands.” As he spoke, he was moving his hands across the expanse of Comet’s back. “So many marks, Pup. Wolffe really did well with you. Manners notwithstanding.” He reached his ass, and gently massaged his skin, not teasing him - yet. He kissed his shoulder blade. “I would gladly mark you - make sure you have a reminder of tonight. Make sure you remember your manners next time.”

Fox kneaded Comet’s flesh, taking note of every shiver, of the way Comet strained against his bonds. So eager. But he had not earned pleasure yet. He slowly stepped to Comet’s right, and gently caught his chin in his right hand, forcing Comet to look at him as his left hand rose - and landed against Comet’s ass with a crack. Comet yelped, and bit his lips as the next blow fell. This would not do. Fox applied pressure to his jaw. 

“I need you to count, Pup. No biting your lips.” His tone was sharp, and Comet instantly complied, his eyelids fluttering for an instant. “Back from the beginning.” 

Another. “One.” And with each slap, Comet’s voice rose, cracking slightly as time went by, on occasions breaking when Fox hit him harder. 

At the count of ten, Fox stopped to gently stroke Comet’s abused skin. He could feel his warmth through the glove, and damn, he wanted to fuck him like that - tied and open, and standing - entirely at his mercy. And he told Comet exactly this, relishing the soft, broken moan it got him. He sounded wretched, and Fox was only getting started. 

“How are your manners now, Pup?”

"My what?” Not wretched enough not to be a little shit, it seemed. Fox tsked and stepped away to retrieve his crop. It was short, with a wide edge, allowing him more control on the force of his blows. He was facing Comet, casually resting the crop along his leg. Let it slide up his calf, his thigh, his wrist, arm, chest - up to his neck. Comet’s eyes were on the crop, never looking away, pupils blown wide, his mouth slightly open, tense and waiting. So beautiful. With a flick of his wrist, the crop cracked against his palm, making Comet snap to attention. Fox smiled like the devil he knew how to be. 

“Now, Pup.” He gently touched Comet’s left wrist with the crop, and carefully slid it along his arm, up his neck until he could use it to tilt his face up. “I’m going to use this crop on you. And in so doing, I will also tease you. Seems like I would have to go the extra mile to make sure the lesson _sticks_.” 

Fox dragged the crop downwards, sliding across his nipples - sharp breath - following the ropes along before dipping lower, tracing Comet’s ribs and abs - his breathing heavier, small aborted movements to get closer. The crop trailed to his hip, along the dip leading his leaking cock. Such a beautiful sight. Fox smiled at Comet’s soft whimper when the leather touched him, the flat of the crop resting under his balls, touching his softly in a back and forth motion. 

“Please.” The shiver was audible, but Fox would not show mercy. He dragged the crop up along his cock, gently stroking the head. 

“Look at you, Pup. I’ve barely spanked you, barely touched you, and there you are, leaking on my crop and asking… asking for what, I wonder.” He dropped the crop lower, unheeding of Comet’s soft wail. The crop was now moving along the inside of his thighs. “That’s not punishment enough.” He tapped the flat of the crop to Comet’s balls, very gently, just enough to let him know - that the crop was not a toy. He relented, getting closer, standing closer to him, his gloved hand replacing the crop on Comet’s skin, very gently rolling Comet’s delicate flesh in his hand. For now allowing Comet to try and get closer to him. 

Fox kissed Comet’s neck. “You make such wonderful sounds, Pup. But not enough to save you.” A small, needy sound echoed. “No matter how delicious you look. No matter how much I would love to get my mouth on you and tease and deny and taste you.” A broken moan this time. “But if you are good, if you learn, perhaps.” He paused. “Colour, Pup?” 

“Green. Please, sir.” 

Fox nodded. “Thank you.” He kissed Comet, lightly at first, allowing Comet to decide whether or not to deepen the kiss. Comet kissed him like he was drowning, and there was something about his eagerness that made heat coil in Fox’s belly, hollowing out his chest with want when he had managed to remain fairly detached up until that point. He sucked on Comet’s tongue, sighing in delight when he felt Comet moan into his mouth. Such a soft, sweet mouth. Were it not for the circumstances, he might have foregone punishment to put Comet’s delicious mouth to good use. But there would be time later, he was sure of it. 

While his voice had been soft when addressing Comet earlier, when he broke away - and damned if that forlorn whimper did not make him want to kiss him again - his tone changed once more. Cold, commanding. “Now. Keep still for me, Pup.” He waited for Comet’s acknowledgement and moved to his side again. He ran the crop flat along his back and ass and upper thighs, and it probably burned against his reddened skin. Still, pity had no place there as he aimed carefully and let the crop fly to Comet’s ass with a hiss and a crack. 

Comet cried out, bit his lips, and began counting. Fox was pleased that he was trying very hard to stay still, his body taut and straining. He told him how much of a good boy he was, punctuating his statement with another bite of the leather. 

As he worked, he kept a close eye on Comet, taking in his stance, the way he was holding himself, modulating the strength of the blows to avoid giving Comet too much pain. He stopped at ten, to give Comet a break, and asked, oh so sweetly, if Comet was going to behave himself in the future. 

He was slowly running his hand along Comet’s back, giving his ass a gentle squeeze - he could feel the heat radiating from his skin, could see the red stripes left by the crop. He waited patiently for Comet’s answer. 

“Maybe, sir.” Now, Comet was definitely pushing it, and Fox would not have it. 

“Maybe?” He stepped fully behind Comet and ran the crop along his inner thighs. “I’m afraid that’s not an adequate answer if you want release, Pup.” He slipped the crop further between his spread legs, teasing his balls before bringing it upwards to stroke the cleft of his ass. “Wouldn’t you prefer it to be my hands? Or even my mouth, Pup?” At Comet’s stifled groan he applied more pressure, in a poor mimicry of what his own cock would feel to Comet if he was pressed against his back. 

“Sounds like you’re needy, sir.” And sure, Comet’s voice was reedy, slightly fraying at the edge. 

“Perhaps,” Fox admitted, ignoring his own arousal for the time being, and the gnawing hunger choking him. “But unlike you, I can do something about it.” He paused, moved to the side again, allowing his heels to clack on the floor as he did. “Now, I think another ten strokes would not go amiss. Count for me, Pup.” 

Fox was readying himself for the fourth blow when the door unlocked and Wolffe walked in. Fox did not waver and the blow landed heavily, forcing a loud gasp from Comet - who had not seen Wolffe yet and kept counting. 

“May I ask what you’re doing to my pup, Fox?” Fox froze, and so did Comet. Wolffe’s voice had a sort of darkness to it, for lack of a better word, that was always seconds away from undoing those who heard it. Comet mewled softly, and Fox was not sure if it was an attempt at getting Wolffe to free him, or just a reaction to his tone. 

Fox recovered first, and he smiled at Wolffe. “Discipline. He’s been an exceptional brat today, and I thought a lesson in manners would do him good.” Fox’s tone was smooth, very different from the one he used on Comet. 

Wolffe leaned against the doorframe, his uniform fitting him a bit too well - and that was the black version of the greys, the one he wore for Fox- Fox’s thoughts halted for a moment. So Wolffe had had plans involving him? If the hunger with which Wolffe was looking at him was anything to go by, he did indeed. Fox’s mouth went dry for an instant - after all, he was quite aroused already, and Wolffe was not going to help, at all. This much was clear in the smug way he was smiling. 

“Fox, do you honestly think that spanking him would discipline Comet?” He pushed himself from the wall and took a few steps in, after silently asking Fox if he could. Fox appreciated it - it would not be the first time they worked together on a _vod_ , but it was always nice of his _riduur_ to ask first. 

Fox tapped the crop against Comet’s leg thoughtfully. “Maybe not indeed.” He watched as Wolffe came up to Comet, considering him with a critical eye. 

“I suppose you have a plan, commander?”

Fox smiled sharply. “I do. But Comet still needs six extra lashes before the crop may be put down. How about you make yourself comfortable in the meantime?” 

Wolffe bowed his head and brushed past Fox, gently putting his hand on his hip. The contact was electrifying. “Of course. Thank you, Fox.” He kissed Fox’s neck lightly and was gone before Fox could think of reciprocating. 

“Looks like I’m not the desperate one.” And if Comet had recovered enough to drawl that kind of nonsense, well it was only fair if Fox’s next blow came down a bit too harshly. 

“Quiet, Pup,” came Wolffe’s growl, overlaying Fox’s own. It had the strange effect of having Comet twist to arch his back further. Interesting. 

“Back to four, Pup,” said Fox, his tone sharp. “Focus.” 

The next blows came down in rapid succession, and to make sure the lesson stuck, Fox added two. He then laid down the crop and came up to Comet, gently touching his face. “You’ve been very good, Pup. You would have been absolutely perfect if you had not decided to speak.” The leather caught slightly on Comet’s damp skin. Fox was not going to keep him up for too long. He looked into his feverish eyes - unfocused, breathing harshly. Trying to get closer. “Would you be good now?”

“Sir, please.” 

“Please what, Pup?” He kissed his neck, licked his skin - he might get down on his knees just because he felt like it. He wanted to wreck Comet to the point that he could not stand, let alone think. 

“I need to come, sir. Please.” 

Fox hummed. He put his hands on Comet’s ribs and came forward until he was pressed against Comet, trapping him. He inhaled sharply upon feeling Comet twitch against him. He was trembling. Fox brought his hands to his hips. 

“But if I let you come, Pup, wouldn’t it be rewarding you too easily?”

“Sir?” Fox could hear the faintest hint of fear in Comet’s voice. Good. 

“What if I make you come, but with the caveat that after that I cage you? So Wolffe and I can discipline you properly, denying you completely until you are finally ready to behave?” 

“Sir…” A shaky breath. “Yellow.” 

Fox nodded and gave Comet a light kiss before stepping away, his hands the only point of contact, drawing soothing circles along Comet’s skin. Wolffe came back, naked as the day he was decanted. He looked stunning and Fox was reminded once more of how lucky he was that this gorgeous man was his _riduur_. He was carrying two glasses of water, gave one to Fox before helping Comet to drink some of it. Fox was thankful, as it seemed to ground Comet a bit more. 

“Better, pup?” His voice was soft, gentle, even as he stroked Comet’s hair out of his face. 

Comet nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you.” He raised his gaze to Fox. “Green, sir.” 

“You sure, Pup? That will be quite intense…” He moved closer, whispering against Comet’s skin. “Think you can handle it?”

A huff, and a “do your worst” were his only answer, and who was Fox to let go such an opportunity?

He gave the glass back to Wolffe, and used the moment to kiss him properly - after all, he had not had time to greet him when he first arrived. He had no time to ponder what Wolffe did with the glasses because the next thing he knew, Wolffe’s hands were roaming his skin, holding him close, as he ravaged his mouth. And Fox held on, allowing it, moaning shamelessly into Wolffe’s mouth. He only broke the kiss, reluctantly, when Comet’s whimper broke through his haze. He kept his forehead to Wolffe’s, smiling. 

“I will take good care of you, _ner edeemir_. But first we need to make Comet ready for his cage.” 

Comet moaned briefly, audibly biting his tongue to keep quiet, even as Wolffe chuckled against Fox’s lips. 

“I’ll help you, _ner kar’ta._ What did you have in mind?” 

Fox took a step back, moving closer to Comet and catching his eyes before he replied: “I was thinking of getting on my knees for him. I am aware that it may be seen as a reward but…” 

“Maybe, yes,” said Wolffe, thoughtfully. “But again, our Pup needs to be absolutely spent before we can get him in his cage.” 

Fox nodded, and began sliding to his knees before Wolffe stopped him. “However. He has been a disrespectful brat to you.” Fox smiled at Wolffe, guessing what he was driving at. “He doesn’t deserve your mouth.” Wolffe gently ran his thumb along Fox’s lower lip, and Fox did not hesitate before licking the pad of his finger. Anything but subservient. Comet keened softly, so close and so far, and Wolffe was right. 

Fox let go with a last nip to Wolffe’s thumb and moved behind Comet, holding his steady, looking at Wolffe from above Comet’s shoulder. 

“Now, Pup.” Wolffe’s voice ran like treacle along Fox’s spine, making him struggle to keep himself in check - he had missed him so much, could not wait to get his hands, his mouth on him. _Soon_. He breathed deeply, and shed his yearning for the time being. “I hear you’ve been awfully bad. And it looks like Fox was punishing you.” He bent his head to kiss Comet’s jaw. “Now, I will help. And know that no matter how you plead, how you beg, I will deny you. Fox alone holds the reins.”

“On your knees, then, my love,” Fox said sharply, though he was smiling. “Wreck him. As you would wreck me.” 

Comet mewled softly, a plea tumbling from his lips, to no avail. Fox suspected that the situation aroused Comet even more. After all, if Fox was sought after, so was Wolffe. And Comet had never been alone with the both of them, where they could give him their undivided attention. And Fox was no fool - Comet had made it clear that he loved hearing Fox talk, as much as he loved hearing Wolffe. 

And Fox was nothing if not determined to make Comet crash and burn before the end. “He looks good like this, doesn’t he, Pup? Your commander does not get on his knees very often.” Fox kept his voice down to a low purr, just loud enough to be heard even by Wolffe. Wolffe who was staring at him, making it very clear that he was paying attention to what Fox was saying, and enjoying himself. He smiled, and proceeded to kiss his way down Comet’s body. 

Comet shuddered and Fox went on. “It feels good, doesn’t it? The contrast of his soft kisses and sharp bites. Would you like Wolffe to mark you again, Pup? Suck and bite the sensitive skin of your thighs, so close to your gorgeous _kad_ and yet not close enough to touch?” And Fox did not need to see it to know that Wolffe was following his instructions, mirroring his speech, as Comet wailed, his breathing growing erratic. “And even when he licks you, teases the head of your cock with his tongue and lips, even so, it’s never quite enough, is it?” 

Comet moaned, throwing his head back, and Fox kissed his exposed neck. “You look good enough to eat. And to think I could have been the one tasting you, the one to slowly swallow you whole, the one to feel your gorgeous cock twitch in my mouth as I suck you off.” Fox gripped his hips tightly, “but no. I could have shown you mercy, but Wolffe will show you none.” 

Comet bucked helplessly. “Even now, things could have gone so differently, had you behaved better.” Fox pressed himself against Comet’s back. “Imagine how it would feel, for me to fuck you deep, fucking you into my husband’s mouth.” 

Wolffe groaned, forcing a choking whimper from Comet, his entire body tensing. Fox raised his right hand to stroke Comet’s throat as he ground against Comet’s ass, his underwear preventing him from properly slipping between Comet’s cheeks to tease him further. “You could be filled, if you are good. Would you like that? To be so full and helpless.” 

“Please!,” choked Comet. “Please, Fox, sir, anything. Please.” 

Fox smiled, and Wolffe hummed. “Now, that’s more like it.” He nipped Comet’s neck. “But not good enough. Not enough to get me inside you at least.” 

Wolffe let go of Comet with a last lick, ignoring his panting pleas. “Give him your hand, _mesh’la_ , Our Pup needs to come - and I need your attention.” Fox’s eyes trailed down Wolffe’s body and he could feel the familiar ache in his jaw. He wanted to give him attention, that was true. He relented. 

“Fine. Just a hint then.” His left hand travelled along Comet’s spine. “Just a hint, Pup. You will need to be very good if you want us to fill you up.” He lightly stroked Comet’s sacrum before dipping lower, letting the soft leather warm up against his skin. 

“Sir…” 

“Hush now, Pup.” Fox nipped his earlobe. “Wolffe is getting back to work, so stay still.” His right hand stroked his throat. “You’re so pliant for us, shame you have to be such a brat and force us to punish you.” He slipped his index along the cleft of Comet’s ass, lightly circling his rim. “I could be holding you open to eat you out.” Comet cried out, moaning brokenly. “Remember when I gave you a lesson in how to break Wolffe? Remember how good he had felt under your mouth and hands? It could be you.” He pressed slightly, not quite breaching him, just teasing him. Comet pushed back against him weakly, unable to garner enough strength to make it effective. “There are so many things we could be doing to make you feel so very good, but no. Unless, you promise to be good. Will you be good, Pup?”

“Please, sir. I will. Let me come, please. Sir.” 

“Come then, Pup. Show us how good you can be.” He tightened his grip on Comet’s neck incrementally, as he pushed a bit deeper inside Comet - the choked sound Comet made indicated that Wolffe was doing his worst to him. “Come for us, come into your commander’s mouth, let him swallow you up - _now_.” And Comet obeyed, his entire body tensing like a live wire, coming harder than Fox would have anticipated as Wolffe held him in place with a vice-like grip, swallowing around him mercilessly. Fox made a tiny sound at the back of his throat at the sight. An instant, he wished he were Comet, if only to feel Wolffe’s wonderful mouth on him. Oh, how he was aching for him.

Fox held Comet gently, soothing him with light touches and kisses. “You did very well, Pup. Very well.” 

Wolffe rose to his feet, flashing Fox a wicked smile, before he nuzzled Comet’s neck. Their _vod’ika_ was shaking, and while Fox had meant to leave him hanging, he did not want Comet to get too uncomfortable. He warned Comet that he would let him off the rigging, and with Wolffe’s help, Comet was soon relocated to the great bed. He was still wearing his harness but the rest of the ropes were gone. Fox considered the marks critically - blood flow had not been hindered, but Comet felt cold - he was better off on the bed. He lay there, completely boneless, his head lolling to the side as Wolffe stroked his hair. For a moment, Fox worried that he had gone too far - Wolffe spoke softly to Comet. 

“I just need a moment. ‘M good.” 

“Alright, Pup. I’ll be getting the cage, then.” Fox got back up and went to the box holding the different cages in his possession. The one he picked for Comet had been fitted properly - once Comet had gotten curious and asked, a while ago. It was a metallic one, a birdcage. Fox picked up lube and went back to Comet and Wolffe. 

Their refractory period being usually on the short side, Fox had to work quickly and carefully. He took off the gloves and lubed up the cage and ring, warming them in his hands while Wolffe distracted Comet, apparently lulling him further in subspace. 

Fox moved slowly, making sure the ring fitted properly, relieved that Comet was indeed quite spent - when he had first tried one on, it had taken a few tries and two cold showers. When Comet was safely and neatly caged, Fox locked it. One key he took from the chain and put in Comet’s hand - he immediately closed his fingers around it - and put the chain around his neck. 

He then crawled up towards Comet, attracting his attention. Comet’s eyes were still a bit glazed, but he was more awake now. “How do you feel, Pup?” 

“... good. It feels odd. And I’m a bit tired.” He smiled weakly. “But good.” 

Fox smiled. “Alright.” He kissed Comet lightly. “You behaved much better this time.” Comet purred, it was a small comforting sound. “But you still have quite a way to go before I let you off the hook, clear?”

“Yes. Sir.” The words were slightly slurred, but Comet was already shifting to sit up against the pillows Wolffe had piled for him to rest against. 

“Now, the second phase of the punishment, Pup. I am going to take care of Wolffe. You are to watch. You can’t touch yourself, and your hands must not leave the coverlet.”

True to form, the mischievous glint was back in Comet’s eyes. “And if I don’t obey?”

Fox’s answering grin was all teeth. “Well, you stay in the cage. And you will be denied for as long as we deem it necessary.” He was pleased to see Comet swallow audibly at this. Maybe something would stick after all. “Now, be good, Pup, and enjoy the show.” 

Fox got up smoothly, extending a hand to Wolffe, drawing him closer. Wolffe immediately brought him closer, pressing their bodies together. Fox sighed, relishing Wolffe’s touch and closeness, the way his hands fit on his hips. Wolffe kissed him, slow and deep, sparking the hunger in his chest and throat, making him moan softly. His restraint flew out of the window and he carded his fingers in Wolffe’s hair, holding him close, taking the lead, sucking on his tongue - fully aware of how it felt to Wolffe. He relished the sighs it got him, the way Wolffe melted against him. 

“Hey,” was his whisper against Wolffe’s lips, holding him close, fully aware of Comet’s gaze on them. 

“Hey.” Wolffe was smiling. “You said something about taking care of me, _ner mesh’la_.” 

Fox was not really one for pet names, but there was something about the way Wolffe called him beautiful that never failed to entice him and get him going. “Yes.” He licked Wolffe’s lips. “I would love to worship you as you deserve. With my hands and my lips and my _tongue_.” His voice was just loud enough for Comet to hear in the stillness of the room. “Work you up and then ride you. Ride you until all you can think about is how good I feel around you.” He pulled Wolffe’s head back, kissing his neck, grazing his teeth against his skin, feeling him groaning in reply, his hands tightening on his hips. 

Wolffe let Fox lead, and Fox was going to take advantage of it as he slowly backed Wolffe to the couch that was facing the bed. He did not look back to check on Comet, but he heard the soft rustle of the sheets as he moved. He decided to trust Comet for now - and besides, Wolffe could see him clearly. 

He led Wolffe down for him to sit, the silken cover cool on his skin. Wolffe laid back with ease, his arms on the back of the couch, his legs spread. Fox's mouth went dry, and memories of their very first night together slammed back into his spine. How at home Wolffe had looked, how in command. And he still looked the part, even now that he was deferring to Fox. And if Fox liked to be taken care of, he still appreciated very much being in charge with Wolffe. The fact that Wolffe was allowing him to was heady, in truth. They were very much alike, but they had a balance that Fox enjoyed. Equals, who surrendered willingly. The changes in demeanour were always very subtle, and no doubt that to anyone else, Wolffe was very much in charge. But to Fox's eyes, Wolffe was a very domineering man who was waiting on him, on Fox, to make a move. 

Wolffe smiled up at him, as though he knew exactly what was going in his head - and it was quite possible, quite honestly. Not that he minded. He had always been quite vocal about his love for Wolffe's active submission. And for reminiscing about that fateful night when, thinking they had collared a shiny, the Pack had carried him away. 

Fox swallowed, and seamlessly moved to sit astride Wolffe's thighs, the position not entirely comfortable - but entirely worth it, as he heard Comet make a strangled noise from where he was on the bed. Fox was always very aware of how he looked. Thus, he was well aware of how his ass looked, enhanced by the lace, the garters and cincher cutting his body into segments of smooth skin and scars - a work of art, especially chosen for him by the gorgeous man in front of him. 

"Show off," whispered Wolffe, smiling in spite of it. He almost put his hands back on Fox, but Fox had said nothing, and so he stayed put. 

"Can you blame me?" Fox's smile was almost soft, deceptively so. He kissed Wolffe, not quite bothering with decorum now - the hunger ran too deep. "You may touch me, _Edeemir_. I would like that very much. And you may remove the cincher, if you wish." Fox's voice carried to Comet, he made sure of it. He could hear the soft sounds he was making, and it drew his attention away from Wolffe for a moment. True to form, Comet was not touching himself, his fists clenched on the bedding, as he writhed. 

"Keep an eye on him, my love. We don't want our Pup to do anything naughty while I am otherwise... occupied." 

Wolffe removed the cincher slowly before answering: "Of course." Immediately, Wolffe was touching him, his hands roaming along his back, his sides, his ass, holding him there and yet not restraining him. "You look so good, Fox. I love the way it looks on you." 

Fox smiled against Wolffe's neck, kissing his throat, with just a hint of teeth. "I like when you talk, you always say the nicest things." 

He slithered down Wolffe's body, wanting nothing more than to get on his knees for him - all in due time. "Hold still for me, my love." He bent back for an instant, and seemed to melt between Wolffe's legs. He went to his knees gracefully, as if it had always been his plan to do so, so absolutely in control of his body that neither Comet nor Wolffe could have doubted that he was in charge. He laid his hands on Wolffe's knees. "I will mark you, _ner Edeemir_. Kiss and bite your beautiful thighs until you are bound to think of me each time you wear your blacks. Until the whole Pack remembers that you are mine." He followed through on his words - and maybe he would pay attention to Wolffe's chest later, but he had a soft spot for his husband's powerful thighs. He imagined that Wolffe could crush him between them and the thought was strangely erotic. One that he kept to himself until the time was right.

He moved up Wolffe's inner thigh with his lips and tongue, kissing here, sucking there, listening intently for every small sound he could draw from Wolffe, paying more attention to all the faded marks he could see there. Fox would never have begrudged anyone for marking Wolffe - they gave him a star map for him to follow, the same as the one he had drawn time and time again. He would not deviate from his course, on his way to make his husband wail under his care. His hand caressed Wolffe's other thigh, finding by touch alone any bruise, pressing his fingers into his skin, making Wolffe shiver and he kept going. He would not stop, not even now that he had reached the highest point he could reach without touching Wolffe's cock. 

He kissed his skin where his pulse was raging, beating under his skin - and he bit down, harder than he had done so far, making sure Wolffe could feel each one of his teeth sinking into his flesh, making bright pain flare - and letting go, allowing warmth to pool there, relief washing over him as Wolffe moaned his name perhaps a touch louder than either of them had anticipated. He kissed Wolffe's abused skin, licking the bite apologetically - even if he was not quite sorry. He would bestow more of those on Wolffe, given the time. 

Wolffe had been very good, and even if he was trembling, he had not pushed himself against Fox. "This," he explained, "deserves a reward, I think." And without warning, he kissed the side of Wolffe's hard, leaking cock, and licked his way up, ever so slowly. Tasting him, teasing him - relishing the broken sigh his actions earned him, a sigh that turned into a moan when he sucked lightly on his head, before letting go. "Thank you, Wolffe. You're very good to me."

Wolffe replied with a mangled sound, though he did relax against the couch. Fox smiled, admiring him. His head thrown back, the expanse of his chest and abs, the rise and fall of his breathing, still deep and controlled. Fox needed to up his game to wreck him thoroughly. He bit Wolffe lightly, attracting his attention. “How’s our Pup?” 

It seemed to take a moment for Wolffe to remember about Comet, but he looked up. “Forlorn.” 

“Shall we give him a little something, while he waits?” Fox kissed his way up Wolffe’s body, relishing the way his muscles tenses under his lips. “I don’t want to rush with you… You need proper care.” His hands caressed Wolffe’s thighs and hips slowly, up to his shoulders. He nuzzled Wolffe’s neck. “I want to wreck you so thoroughly.” He kissed his skin, and then twisted around to look at Comet, tilting Wolffe’s head so they could both observe him. 

It was a beautiful sight. Comet had slid down along the pillows and he was trembling, his hands clutching the sheets, his hips jerking haltingly. He looked so desperate and Fox could almost taste his desperation, his need to be touched. 

“I’m thinking of giving Comet a little something to help with his craving.” He smiled, catching Comet’s eyes. “Something to fill him up a bit, to… entice him to behave.”

“Fox… Sir…” Comet sounded far away, and on his way to being too far gone. 

“Give him something, then, _ner kar’ta._ And come back to me… You stopped too early.” Wolffe rarely pleaded, but Fox could hear it in his voice, in the way it got softer, a bit breathier. 

Fox thanked him, and kissed him for good measure. It was a filthy kiss, hungry and hard and he wanted nothing more than clawing at Wolffe and keeping him for himself. Later. Comet’s pitiful moan echoed loudly in the stillness of the room. 

Fox rose smoothly and made his way to his shelves. He walked slowly, making a show of it, conscious that they both were watching him with rapt attention. He picked up a small case and a bigger box - just in case. He brought the box to the low table on the side of the couch and brought the small case with him to the bed. Comet sighed when Fox came to sit beside him, stroking his hair out of his face with his free hand. 

“How’re you holding up, Pup?” 

“Green, sir. It feels so good.” He mewled softly, his mouth falling open when Fox’s fingers travelled down his neck, gently scratching his chest as they moved lower. He helplessly arched under Fox’s hand, trying to get him to touch him. “Please, sir. Need more.” 

“And more I’ve come to give you, Pup.” Fox gave Comet a brief kiss. “You’ve been very good so far, but you have to be a bit more patient. I promised to wreck Wolffe.” 

Comet gave him a shaky smile, and nodded. Fox smiled back and opened the container. Carefully wrapped Alderaanian balls were lined up, their size varying. He caught Comet’s questioning glance. 

“Those are Alderaanian balls. Lube, essentially. Their envelope melts with your body’s temperature.” He took Comet’s left hand, gently prying it open, stroking his palm before laying a kiss there. He smiled at Comet and took a small ball from the box - they melted more quickly. He put it in Comet’s hand so he could test the way it felt. Because it melted very quickly, it almost instantaneously left a slick mark on his skin. With soft words he encouraged Comet to toy with it while he shifted closer, his head level with Comet’s. He pinned Wolffe down with his stare, smirking at the way Wolffe laid there, spread open and waiting patiently for him to come back. Such a beautiful sight. 

Fox touched Comet’s palm, and spread the lube around, up to his wrist. “Now, I’m going to tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you, Pup.” An almost inaudible plea answered him. He went on, almost purring: “I’m going to start with a small one, like the one I just gave you. I’ll tease you a bit before pushing it inside of you. Making sure you’re nicely lubed up before I go on.” Comet was panting, his chest heaving, his hips shaking. 

Fox helped Comet lying down properly, allowing him to stretch, hands on his hips. He pulled a pillow under his hips to make it more comfortable for the time being. “You look so good like this, Pup, all riled up and needing, your _kad_ leaking in spite of the cage. I would definitely have you like this again…” He bent to kiss Comet’s hip, drawing a wail from him. “We’ll take care of you, Pup, fear not.” He rose, his tone growing harsher, the command bleeding into it. 

“Now, spread your legs for me, Pup.” He picked up a bead, making sure Comet did not lose track of his movements. “Show me how much of a good boy you can be. Show Wolffe how much you want to be good.” 

Comet obeyed, and did as he was told. “Can I hold my legs in place, sir? Please?” 

Fox nodded. “Yes, you may.” And how good Comet looked, spread for him, exposed and waiting - vulnerable. He took the bead in his left hand and gently traced it from Comet’s hip to his balls, stroking him lightly, listening intently for all the small broken sounds Comet was making. He circled Comet’s rim briefly with the rapidly melting bead, not heeding Comet’s pleas nor Wolffe’s growl. He gently pushed it inside, biting back a groan as it sank into Comet easily - the sight went straight to his own cock and for a moment he considered tossing all plans to the wind and just fucking him into the mattress. 

A huff caught his attention - Wolffe stared at him with a knowing smile. He smiled and picked another bead, this one a bit larger. The first one was already melting, he noticed, as he gently pushed the other inside of Comet - slick eased its way. Comet moaned softly, and Fox saw that his cock was straining in his cage. “A few more, Pup.” He laid his right hand on Comet’s lower belly, pressing down slightly. “We need to fill you up good, stretch you nicely for later.” A choking sound was all Comet could manage as he arched his back, his fingers digging into his thighs. 

He went on, monitoring Comet carefully as he picked bigger beads. On the way, Comet had let go of his legs, and found himself clutching the sheets again. Wolffe was biting his lips, visibly struggling not to join them. 

“You’re doing so well, Pup. Just one more…” He picked the last one, about the same girth as his cock - he had checked, thank you. He placed it against Comet’s reddened rim. “Relax for me, Pup. That’s good. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” A crushed sigh was heard. “Just one more,” he pushed it slightly, just enough - if Comet pushed. “Push for me, Pup, I want to see you take it in.” A broken wail, Comet was shivering, pleas from his lips. Fox watched as it disappeared. “Such a good Pup, so eager… You took them all in, you did so well.” He gently stroked Comet’s hole, and pushed a questing finger, feeling the bead being pushed back towards him as Comet clenched around them. Oh, how hot, how tight he felt. Fox kissed Comet’s chest, lightly biting a nipple, withdrawing the instant Comet wailed. 

Fox let go of him, and rose to kiss his check. His lips. He was panting so hard, he was so close. “You did great, Pup. But there is one last thing. I can’t have you pushing those beads out just because you get too eager.” He reached into the box again, this time withdrawing a small dildo attached to straps. Comet’s head rolled back. “All good, Pup?”

“Put it in me. Please sir, I need it, please. Fuck me with it.” Comet was strangely eloquent, but Fox surmised it was desperation talking. 

“He’s very polite this once.” Wolffe sounded amused, if a bit strained. 

Fox did not lose time, and carefully lubed this new toy before obliging Comet, who bowed with a silent wail. Trying desperately to come, yet being unable to. Fox carefully tied the straps, making sure the dildo remained in place. It was a plain toy, smooth, meant only to keep his partners open for him, without providing undue stimulation. He helped Comet back to his earlier position, offering him praise and comfort, and asking him if he could wait, or if he needed to tap out. 

“I can wait, sir.” Comet breathed deeply. “Thank you, sir.” 

Fox smiled. “Much better than before, Pup.” He kissed him softly, gently, enjoying the moans he earned. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Fox left Comet with a last kiss and smoothly walked back to Wolffe. He was very good at keeping his needs at bay but he was beginning to fray around the edges at this point. He wanted to be touched, desperately so. Yet, he resumed his place between Wolffe’s spread thighs. He kissed his knee, looking up at him. “Thank you for your patience, _ner edeemir_.” 

Wolffe slowly reached for him, and did not touch Fox until he was given approval to. He carded his fingers in Fox’s hair, gently massaging his scalp - Fox purred lightly, mouthing at the soft skin of his inner thigh. The gesture was a calming one, and he really appreciated it. “Come on, _ner kar’ta,_ take what you need from me.” 

And quite honestly, Fox was going to. He kissed his way along Wolffe’s thigh, peppering kisses and bites to his skin, sucking on any fading mark he found, feeling a rush of pride at the way Wolffe was arching his back, his fingers tightening in his hair - not forcing him to move faster, just a reflexive movement. Fox could not look away from his face even as he moved - he looked - felt - so pent up. In that moment, nothing existed but the near-pain of Wolffe’s grip in his hair, the soft warmth of his skin, the shivers that ran through him - the soundless moan that rang through their bones. 

“Fox…” Oh, to hear the pained desire in his husband’s voice - the all-encompassing need. Fox smiled, kissed his hip, before he smoothly rose to straddle Wolffe’s legs, pressing himself against him. The sudden friction of Wolffe’s cock with his own lace-covered flesh knocked the breath out of him. 

“Touch me, Wolffe. Kiss me.” And sure, there was still the edge of command in his voice, in its sharp hiss, but if it could have fooled anyone else, it could never have fooled Wolffe. Wolffe who had had him come undone countless times. Wolffe, who knew all the nuances of his voice and demeanour. And Fox could not care less.

He had no time to prepare himself - Wolffe kissed him breathless, plundering his mouth as though it was his last chance to kiss him, and Fox went with it, not bothering to conceal his own arousal as he moaned into his mouth. The heat that was burning in his chest spread to his spine and every single nerve in his body lit up with phosphorus brightness. He was faintly aware of the sweet sounds Comet was making, even as Wolffe’s hands wandered down his back to fondle him through the lace he was wearing. 

“I would worship you, _mesh’la_ ,” came Wolffe’s purr against his throat. “Anything you ask.” 

Fox drew a shuddering breath. He debated which course of action he should choose, but at this point, there was not much debate to be had. “I want you to prepare me.” He kissed Wolffe hard, licking into his mouth briefly before he went on, hushed whispers against his lips: “I want you to show me how much you want me, I want to ride you until you beg to be allowed to come.” Wolffe sighed, his teeth grazing Fox’s neck. 

“Do you want me to start now? To show Comet how beautiful you look like this?”

Fox bit his lips, breathing in and out before replying. “Oh yes. It would do him good to see what he’s missing.” He rolled his hips, making them both tremble. So pent up - they would not last very long, but it did not matter. “Hold me, please.” Once Wolffe was holding his hips firmly, Fox bent backward to get to the nearby low table, reaching out for the box. Upside down, he could see Comet. Flushed, writhing, his hips jerking minutely, his lips slightly parted. Fox reached for the lube and pulled himself back up, giving Wolffe’s the bottle. 

Fox got comfortable, sitting so that his knees were on either side of Wolffe’s hips, part of his weight on the couch rather than on Wolffe. Wolffe touched the lace, his question unspoken. Fox nodded, and then spoke up: “Keep them on.” 

Wolffe huffed, a sound that could almost be understood as ‘naughty’ - not that Fox minded: he watched, entranced as Wolffe carefully coated his fingers with lube. Suddenly, he craved to have something - anything - in his mouth, the kind of all encompassing hunger that would just relentlessly gnaw at him until he was completely sated. He kissed Wolffe’s neck, his jaw, laying his hands on his neck holding him close. He shivered when Wolffe pushed the lace aside with his left hand to make way for the other, the lube cold on his skin. 

“Don’t tease me, love.” His own voice was almost too soft to be heard, but Wolffe nodded and thankfully did as he was asked. His fingers trailed slick coolness along the cleft of his ass, and it was all Fox could do not to push against them as soon as Wolffe began stroking his heated, sensitive skin. No doubt he would notice that Fox had not waited for him to come back to get busy. 

“Making my work easier, aren’t you?” Wolffe purred as he slowly slipped a finger inside of him. Fox sighed, arching his back into his touch - there was no pain, just the faintest discomfort - he was so pent up he barely noticed. He could not help how good Wolffe made him feel, how his voice felt like honey on his skin. “So hot, so tight for me, my Fox.” Wolffe glanced to the side, up to Comet. “He looks so desperate, _mesh’la_.” 

Fox heaved, a short huff escaping him. “Ah. Talk to him. And you better start fucking me with those fingers, Wolffe.” He nipped Wolffe’s ear. “After all, I can’t take your cock until you’ve thoroughly prepared me.” 

Wolffe grinned against Fox’s shoulder, and obliged. Fox opened his mouth soundlessly, relishing the sensation of being slowly breached by Wolffe - not quite enough to feeling full, not quite the right angle to make it too pleasurable, but the tension was building, and it felt like his nervous system was alight and connected to Wolffe’s fingers, sending sparks along his spine with each gentle stroke. 

“Enjoying the sight, Pup?” His free hand tightened on Fox’s hip. “He’s stunning, feels even more stunning. And to think you could have been rewarded for being a good boy. But no.” He slowly, deliberately moved his hand and Fox did not need to see it to know that Comet was staring at Wolffe’s hand through the sheer fabric. 

Wolffe’s every move was calculated and Fox was mewling very softly into his neck, tremors running along his spine, making him jerk against his hand. And still, Wolffe was talking to Comet, praising Fox, until Fox was not sure if he was the one making those sounds or if Comet had gotten very loud. He wanted more, craved more, and wanted nothing more in this moment than for Wolffe to fuck him as deep as possible, hard enough for Fox to feel him for hours. He nipped Wolffe’s neck to attract his attention. 

“Our pup is coming undone, _ner mesh’la_.” Wolffe’s tone was light, but Fox doubted that he meant just Comet. Wolffe was impossibly hard and the friction, made even harsher by the lace, was torture for them both. 

“I want you in me, Wolffe,” breathed Fox into his ear, the words almost slurred and lost in a small gasp when Wolffe crooked his fingers. 

“Let’s get on the bed.” And of course, Fox should have expected it, but it did not mean that he did not mourn the loss of Wolffe’s fingers. He suddenly felt bereft and empty, almost cold - his only relief was that Wolffe gripped his thighs and rose slowly, carrying him to the bed. Fox kissed the crook of his neck, holding onto him for dear life. “Soon, my Fox, soon.” And Wolffe’s voice was now strangely soothing, and it helped him recover. He had not expected Wolffe to show up, but having him around helped.

Wolffe carefully helped Fox to the bed, next to Comet, and barely allowed him to settle before he was on him, kissing him hard and running his hand along his side to grip his hip. The hunger was still there, a terrible fire that hollowed out his throat. Comet shifted besides them and suddenly he was there too, kissing the side of Fox’s neck while Wolffe kept kissing him. Fox hummed, drawn back to reality, and gently disengaged himself from his partners after a last kiss to Wolffe and a kiss to Comet’s temple. 

“How’re you holding up, Pup?” 

Comet visibly shivered at Fox’s question, his body jerking. “Please, sir. I’m a- good boy.”

If Wolffe was surprised at how quickly Fox managed to move from ravenous to calm and domineering, he did not let it show. 

Fox focused on Comet. He was gorgeous like this, straining to obey Fox’s orders not to touch himself, even if he clearly was aroused beyond endurance. “You are, Pup.” He gently touched Comet’s cheek, his neck, lightly caressing his side much like Wolffe did to him earlier, until he reached Comet’s hip. He gently coaxed him to his back, taking in the way Comet’s back arched, the way he mewled loudly, pleading. Fox took his time and knelt between Comet’s legs, slowly rubbing soothing circles into his thighs. It was then that he noticed… He smiled and leaned down to kiss Comet. “You came, sweet pup. Without being touched at all.” 

Comet nodded, struggling to speak, and Fox went on: “I wish I had seen you, you were so quiet. Maybe another day, if you wish. But you’ve been so good. We’re going to remove it soon.” He gave Comet a lingering kiss. “Such a good pup. What do you want?” 

“Please, sir. Let me come - fuck me.” His voice was shaky by then, and Fox did not wish to be cruel to Comet - he had been thoroughly punished.

"I will, Pup." He gently traced his fingers down to his hips, and coaxed Comet's legs open. The sharp breath Wolffe drew in was a hint, but he still moved lower, taking in the slick that was leaking from Comet's fluttering entrance in spite of the toy. Comet reflexively clenched, whining softly. "Such a good pup." He kissed his neck. "Leaking for us." 

Strangled pleas flowed from Comet’s mouth, interspersed with pants and tiny mewls, as Fox slowly played with the toy. “We should remove it, I think. But the cage first…” He rose to his knees, motioning for Wolffe to move closer to Comet. “I will remove it, sweet pup. Be good and don’t move.” 

Fox concentrated on his task, moving slowly and making sure to touch Comet as little as possible to avoid further stimulation. Meanwhile Wolffe was whispering praise and reassurance to Comet, who was still trying to tell him he was a good boy. A good boy indeed. Fox smiled, as he finally freed Comet from his prison. And even if Comet was still recovering, and distracted, he grew hard under Fox’s stare. 

As much as Fox wanted Wolffe inside of him, Comet's desperation sparked an idea he wanted to pursue. He had no doubt that they would have time to catch up later on Fox's thwarted plans.

“Wolffe?” Fox rose and removed his boots and the panties - he would not need these, and it ensured Wolffe’s undivided attention.

“Yes?” Wolffe was stroking Comet’s hair gently. 

“We can agree that Comet has been a good pup, hasn’t he?” Fox moved back to the bed, coming up to Comet’s other side and laying a soft kiss to his temple. Comet writhed gently. 

“We can. How should we reward him?”

“Please…” Comet sounded strained, almost in pain. 

Fox grinned sharply. “He’s been a good pup. Good pups get _bred_ , don’t they?” His grin widened when Comet moaned loudly, reaching out for him, holding onto his arm. 

Wolffe smiled in return and added: “They do. And Comet had been so good, maybe he deserves to have us both breeding him together?” 

Fox nuzzled Comet’s jaw. “Would you like that, Pup? Wolffe and I filling you up so completely you can think of nothing else but how good it feels to have us inside of you?”

Comet’s wail was an answer enough, though Wolffe still coaxed him into answering verbally. They gently got Comet to sit up, held upright by Wolffe. Shivers ran down his body, and Fox did not need to think about the logistics for long. 

“We’re going to get you on top of Wolffe, Pup, okay?” They moved him so that he was kneeling above Wolffe’s hips. Wolffe was lying down, letting Fox direct them both. He had his hands on Comet’s hips, holding him tightly, even as Comet braced himself on his chest. Fox moved behind Comet, pressing himself against his back, making sure Comet could feel their cocks against his ass. He spoke again, low and sultry. “I’m going to remove the toy, Pup, and we’ll get Wolffe inside you, okay? Think you’re stretched enough, _wet_ enough, for him, heh?”

He undid the clasps of the harness that held the toy and slowly removed it. The toy slid out easily, even as Comet moaned - at the stimulation or the loss, Fox could not tell. “Such a good pup.” He cupped his hand to catch the toy, and collected some of the lube before he stroked Wolffe’s cock with it - he guessed that half of the Alderaanian beads had melted by then. He ignored Wolffe’s hiss, and held onto him. He checked in with Comet one last time before he guided him down onto Wolffe’s cock. He watched, entranced, his mind alight with ideas - ideas for another time, even if Comet was absolutely delightful. 

“Such a good pup, how you take Wolffe in so nicely.” He pressed against Comet again, making him roll his hips gently. “How does it feel, to be filled?” 

“So, so good.” Comet’s voice was shaking, and Wolffe was biting his lips, clearly struggling not to move. 

“Good. Want more already?” 

“Please, sir.” Comet turned his head to try and kiss Fox as he dug his nails into Wolffe’s chest. Fox accommodated him, drinking in his moans as the motion made him rock against Wolffe. Fox could tell when Comet clenched by Wolffe’s hisses and the way he tensed. 

“Alright. Rise a bit, Pup.” He got Comet to the point where Wolffe almost slipped out of him - warm slick leaked, and Fox used it on himself. He gritted his teeth, swallowing any sound that he could have made. He slowly pushed in, moving as slowly as he could, monitoring Comet intently for signs of discomfort. “Pup, I am all set. The next move is yours, when you are ready.” The pressure around the head of his cock was almost unbearable, and he breathed deeply. He knew Wolffe felt the same. They stayed absolutely still, even as Comet drew a shuddering breath and slowly sank onto them. 

Fox was gently caressing him in soothing circles, just as Wolffe was, both whispering praises, telling him how much of a good pup he was, and how well he was doing, and how good he was to them. They moved with him until Comet bottomed out, leaning back against Fox, shivering and panting, seemingly afraid to move. Fox littered small kisses on his shoulders and neck. 

“So good to us, Pup. So hot and tight, so perfect.” He was pleasantly surprised that Comet had not come, but again, the discomfort was great enough to keep pleasure at bay until he was fully at ease. For a while, none of them moved, they simply breathed together. 

“I’m good. Please.” Comet’s voice was raspy, his words fraying around the edges, but Fox was not going to deny him. 

“Lean on Wolffe, Pup.” With his hand between Comet’s shoulder blades he pushed him until he was lying on top of Wolffe, his knees brought up. “Such a lovely sight, Comet. How exposed, how vulnerable you look. Like an offering.” He pulled away slowly, and pushed back just as slowly, doing his best to control his breathing. There was a tightening in his chest, in his throat, as he yearned for more. Wolffe sighed, and Fox just knew that it was in part due to the tight heat of Comet’s body and the slow drag of his own cock - and his adornments - against his own. They would not last long, but it was besides the point.  
  
“Fox,” came Wolffe’s growl, “just move.” 

And Fox obeyed, keeping a slow pace of deep thrusts, slowly building up. He was close, very close, but he focused on Comet and Wolffe, on their pleasure rather than his for the time being. Wolffe was kissing Comet, drowning his mewls and moans, and Fox gently pushed him down on Wolffe - forcing him to stay still - before he moved up to the nape of his neck. 

From his kneeling position, Fox had enough leverage to use his hands. He bent forward, driving as deep into Comet as he could, forcing a wail out of him. He bit down into Comet’s shoulder on impulse, and did it again when he felt him jerk and clench around them both. He was so impossibly tight, so hot - he told him so, relishing the way Comet choked on air, the way Wolffe sighed, arching his back under them - the shift minute but it sent a jolt through his spine. 

“Such a good pup, so good to us.” He kept his pace, though his thrusts became harsher - he could not help it, he needed to focus on breathing - the sound Wolffe made - he could feel his cock twitch along his, and it was all he could do to rein himself in. 

“Fox. You feel so good… Please.” Wolffe’s voice was deeper, hoarser, and Fox would do anything for that voice. Anything. He slammed back into Comet, harder than before, and then, keeping his lower body absolutely still, he wrapped an arm around Comet’s shoulder, pressing against his collarbones, drawing him back. Comet moved with him, his head lolling back against Fox’s shoulder. He was babbling, begging softly. 

“Wolffe, help our pup.” He kept his hand at the base of Comet’s throat, holding his hip with the other. He kissed Comet’s shoulder, his neck. “Will you come for us, Pup? Will you have us come inside of you, marking you, _breeding you_ like you deserve.”

“Please…” A reedy sigh. “Please, sir, make me come.” As soon as Comet was done speaking, Fox was moving again, long rolls of his hips, making Comet follow him, and Wolffe gently stroked Comet’s cock. 

“He’s so full, Fox.” Wolffe’s voice was a rumble that dripped heat along Fox’s spine, and he moaned softly. His hips jerked, just a bit, before he regained his rhythm. “Such a good boy, Comet.” Fox could tell how Wolffe was stroking Comet just from Comet’s reactions. He was very close, had been close for so long. “Come for us, sweet pup.” 

Comet whined, and Fox growled in his ear: “Come.” The command did it, and Comet shuddered, his entire body tensing as he came, harder than any of them expected. It was too much for them. Fox let go of all restraints, following Comet - Wolffe shuddered under them. His mind swam for an instant, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him shake helplessly, driving into Comet without thinking, chasing - wanting more, still more. Wolffe’s hand shot up to grip his hand on Comet’s hip.

Fox could not tell how much time had passed, but he caught Comet as he sagged, making a small, uncomfortable sound. “Slowly, pup.” He withdrew, not minding any mess they were making, and gently hoisted Comet to him as Wolffe slipped out. They both heard the sounds Comet made at the loss, it was understandable. Wolffe knelt before them and they helped Comet down on the bed, holding him between them. 

They removed the harness slowly, soothing the places where the ropes had pressed into Comet's skin. Where they had bitten and held too tight they kissed and soothed. Gentle words of praise. Telling him again how good he had been, how much they appreciated him. Comet was facing Fox now, his face tucked under Fox’s chin, and Fox was holding him close, as Wollfe was. Wolffe was gently nuzzling Comet’s neck, draped against his back. 

“Thank you, Comet.” Fox’s voice had lost its commanding edge - he sounded slightly hoarse. “You did very well, I’m proud of you, _vod’ika._ ” ‘Pup’ was a name Fox only used for Comet during sex - it helped drawing a line between a session and the aftermath. Wolffe echoed the sentiment on his side, and he thanked Fox again. He sounded slightly slurry, and it made Fox smile. He enjoyed seeing his partners sated. Wolffe was clearly sated. 

“Fox…” 

“Mmmm?” He would move soon, but right now… 

“I’ll run a bath. It may be easier for Comet.” 

Fox hummed. “Thanks. Yes. The bed is made, just need to remove the cover.” He stayed with Comet, bringing him on top of him to share warmth. The plumbing was good here, the bath would be drawn in no time. Incidentally, Fox might be tired but he still was very appreciative of the view Wolffe offered him when he walked to the bathroom. It had taken some work but his private rooms at 79’s were as comfortable as his home. Maybe if Wolffe deemed it necessary - or desirable - they could take Comet home when they would be fully rested - after a few hours sleep. Their scene had been quite intense, and Fox wanted to monitor Comet for the next two days at least, to make sure he was taken care of when he would inevitably drop. 

He may have dozed lightly, as did Comet, but when Wolffe came back the bath was drawn. Wolffe gathered Comet in his arms and carried him to the tub. Fox followed, but not before removing the protection sheet carefully - making sure the bedding was pristine - and removing the last of his underwear. He grabbed water bottles on the way - they all needed to rehydrate, after all. He also made sure they had bathrobes for after, and the stool in the shower. When he got to the bathtub, Wolffe and Comet were already there. He could smell bacta - blessed be Wolffe for thinking about. He put down the bottles and joined them. The water was hot, pleasantly so. The tub was large enough for all three of them and deep enough to sit while being immersed. It was a luxury that Fox deeply appreciated. 

“Comet?” 

A hum answered him, and Comet turned slightly to look at him. He looked tired, and drained. Fox uncorked a bottle and, with Wolffe’s help, held Comet. “You need to drink, sweet.” Comet nodded and made to grab the bottle, but his hand fell away. Fox helped him drink in small sips, Comet seemingly mindlessly listening to him. Once half the bottle was gone, Fox offered the rest to Wolffe. He would drink a bit later - or would have, had Wolffe not given him a hard stare. So Fox drank some water - and more, realizing he was quite parched. 

They gently cared for Comet then, making sure they were at all times touching him, using a cloth to brush his skin, and gentle soap. Wolffe held Comet while Fox washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp - he was fairly certain Comet was half-asleep. Fox used the showerhead to rinse his hair first, and use a clip to keep it up - one Comet had forgotten there a while ago. While Comet rested, Wolffe reached for Fox - his care was welcome. 

“I’ll take care of Comet, _ner kar’ta_ ,” said Wolffe softly as he gathered Comet in his arms. “I’ll pass him to you, and you can both get to bed while I finish.” 

Fox wanted to protest, he really did, but Wolffe cut him: “You need care, and rest. No argument.” 

Wolffe was right, of course, and Fox could feel himself move slightly aside from his body already. Their scene had probably drained him more than he would have thought - he had been tired beforehand, after all, and it was all crashing down on him now. Wolffe would be able to handle Comet. And so, he helped Wolffe get him out of the tub and on the stool in the shower, before draining the tub. As it did, he cleaned himself carefully, wasting no time, while Wolffe was rinsing Comet off. Fox kept an eye out for them, even after finishing off and wrapping himself in a bathrobe. He helped Wolffe wrap Comet in one and went on to dry his hair. Comet was sitting upright, seeming a bit more awake now, even as Fox carefully brushed his hair and made good use of the dryer. 

“Fox?” Comet’s voice was low, a bit rough still. 

“Yes?”

Comet tilted his head to look at him. “Thank you.” 

He was not sure what Comet was thanking him for, but he still smiled and bent to kiss his forehead, his touch gentle. “Anytime, _vod’ika_. Thank you.” Comet nuzzled him and Fox laid down the dryer to hug him from behind. “You did very well. Now, we’re going to finish drying you up. I’ll put ointment on your bruises, and we’ll get you something warm to drink, and a nibble. And then, rest.”

Comet nodded, humming softly. “Thank you. You know, for your care.”

Fox was not used to having anyone thanking him specifically for his care. For the session, yes. For sex, yes. But not really for the aftercare. But it helped, because he always was afraid he would go overboard. “You need it. It’s only fair.” He kissed Comet’s temple and hugged him a bit tighter before he set back to work. 

Wolffe was done on his side, and he came up to Fox to give him a soft kiss. 

“All good, _ner edeemir_?” 

Wolffe nodded, and said: “All good. I’ll get the tea for us, and the bacta for Comet,” before he went back to the room.

Once Comet’s hair was deemed dry enough, Fox stepped around to help him up. He was tired to his bones, but he had to hold on a little longer. Seeing that Comet was swaying, he took it upon himself to carry him back to the bed. He could not help smiling at how Comet clung to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck in the short steps it took to get them to the bed. Wolffe helped him get Comet settled against pillows, and gently nudged Comet awake to drink a bit more, tea this time. 

Meanwhile, Fox was gently rubbing ointment into Comet’s skin where the ropes had been, their marks faint still, starting with his calves and up his legs. There was nothing sexual in his touch, just the gentle care that Comet needed and deserved. Only after Comet had drank and eaten a few fruits did Fox take his bathrobe off to work on his upper body and arms. Wolffe joined in, and as they tended to Comet, they still reached for each other. Fox was aware that Wolffe was watching him, making sure that he was not pushing himself too far.

None of the bites were deep enough to warrant bandages, but Wolffe had a point in suggesting that getting Comet into sleepwear would help. Comet was still conscious, responding to their touch, not hiding his discomfort if they pressed on a bruise - it had taken some time, but Fox was proud of him for not trying to hide his discomfort. It was a trust he appreciated deeply and repaid in full. 

They got Comet on his belly, and tended to him, making sure there were no sores or bad bruises. The spanking had left its mark, the welts subtle but present. Comet hissed when Fox applied ointment to his entrance. They had checked him for tears when cleaning Comet up, but better safe than sorry. Once Comet had been properly tended to, they helped him in a soft set of pajamas that Fox kept for moments like these. Over time, he had realised that Comet tended to feel cold after a while, and pajamas helped. While Wolffe finished helping Comet under the cover, Fox went back to wash his hands, quickly returning to take Wolffe’s place at Comet’s side, pulling the duvet on top of the sheet for added warmth. 

Comet latched onto him, snuggling close, and Fox held him, running a comforting hand in his hair. “You okay, sweet?”

Comet hummed, before letting out a soft ‘yes’. “You wrecked me, though.”

Fox huffed, grinning. “You loved it.” The bed dipped as Wolffe joined them presently. He did not reach for Comet yet, watching Fox instead. Fox who was starting to feel the bone-deep cold of the drop, the exhaustion making his body feel like lead. 

Wolffe moved swiftly to get to Fox’s side and helped him disentangle himself from Comet. He then replaced him, so that he would be in the middle. Comet did not seem to mind, lying half on top of Wolffe. 

“ _Ner kar’ta,_ eat something before.” He gestured to the plate of fruits, dried and fruit next to the mugs on the bedside table. Fox nodded and took a bite from a few dates - sweet and soft - and the remaining slices of meiloruun. He drank some of the tea, and it helped him feel more settled, warmer. He turned to show Wolffe that he had indeed eaten a bit, and once he had gotten a nod of approval, he went back to his side, snuggling as close to Wolffe as he could. He brought his leg across Wolffe’s, his arm across his chest and head on his shoulder. 

“Not too heavy, my love?”

“All good, _riduur_. Now, sleep. You need to rest. Comet is already asleep, no point staying awake.” Fox shifted to kiss Wolffe - gentle, soft and sweet, a side of him few had seen. His heart ached for him - how much he loved him, and even if he kept telling him,Fox was not sure Wolffe would ever see the depth of it. But that was fine. He sometimes felt like he had been too lucky, did not deserve him, his understanding. 

“Thank you. For taking care of us both.” It was something they had already discussed, but he still was grateful whenever Wolffe would step in to help him shed his role as dom, allowing him to settle down as well. 

"You think too much, Fox. Rest. You had a lot of work today.” Wolffe’s smile was in his voice. Fox nodded - it was true. Exhaustion took over his limbs, and nothing would make him move. Then, lower, Wolffe went on: “I’ll take care of you, of you both until Comet recovers, and then you’re mine, and mine alone until I leave, I promise.” 

Fox kissed Wolffe’s shoulder. “I love you so much…” Sleep claimed him before he could hear if Wolffe said anything - but whatever the answer was, Fox knew it already, a sense of security he had found with Wolffe alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fox said he was not into pet names. He is clearly lying as far as Wolffe is concerned.  
> To quote Sinker: Sap!


End file.
